


Flightless Bird

by jumpernouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Babies, Cheating, Cute memories, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Pregnant Louis, Reminiscing, cute cottage by the lake, harry's freaking out, lots of blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpernouis/pseuds/jumpernouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Look, I want you to be happy and if," he continued, letting out a shaky sigh. "If I can't do that I'm so sorry." Louis released his grip on the door handle and turned around. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Harry-" He begun, but Harry shook his head. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Please just...I don't want you to be the one that got away. Give me...give us one more chance," he pleaded, eyes hopeful. "Just one more shot and if I can't change and I can't make you happy then you can go, all right? Just please...I need to know if we're meant to be." </i>
</p><p> </p><p>or the one where Harry messed up and Louis just wants everything to go back to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is vaguely based on some of the fics I've read before, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to [Meg](http://hxrryslegs.tumblr.com) for being a great beta and [Lynette](http://kinkzayn.tumblr.com) for the suggestions. xx

‘I’ll be back on Friday, don’t worry. It’s only two days’ Harry said, cupping Louis’ face with his big, big hands as if it was the most natural thing on earth. Louis wasn’t prepared to be two whole days without him. _Forty eight hours_ away from his scent, from the heat of his skin. Louis wasn’t prepared.

He nodded slowly; closing his eyes to avoid the tears that he didn’t know were forming and gave Harry an encouraging smile. Their lips met, only for a matter of seconds. Harry didn’t want to make it too long or it would be even harder to leave.

He walked out of the apartment, carrying his brown shoulder bag filled with garments and whatnots, and made his way down the dark hall, his worn-out brown boots smiting against the red carpeted floor. Not once did he look back. Not even a wave or a smile.

Louis remained leant against the doorframe, thinking of how it used to be. Harry used to take longer with goodbyes, longer with kisses, longer with the fondling on Louis’ face that made him feel like _nothing_ could beat this. Like nothing could ever tear them apart. Like they were _unbreakable_.

A brief memory of Harry turning back on his heels and running to Louis to give him a last kiss, as if he wanted to lessen the longing between them, played on Louis’ mind, but that was it. A brief memory.

When Louis focused back on the aisle in front of him, Harry was long gone. He took a step back and closed the flat’s door, the scent of Harry’s strong cologne lingering in the air, clothes and mostly his mind.

Louis walked to the kitchen and reached to the upper cabinet to grab the kettle, his red sweater rolling up, exposing his tummy. He put the kettle on and leaned against the white counter, observing how the metallic object started to shake and release steam at a slow pace.

Unconsciously, his hand travelled down his torso until it reached his tummy and rested there. Louis thought about the human inside him. He thought about how blessed he felt. He thought about Harry’s reaction when he first told him. Oh boy, Harry felt like he was on top of the world when Louis announced that he was carrying a little angel inside of him, but for some reason, Louis noticed that Harry’s passion and excitement for the 3 week old baby had been decreasing.

He didn’t even _touch_ the bump before he left. He didn’t even whisper those sweets words like he used to, when they sat in the front porch of their rented cottage, the sun hitting his skin as he mumbled how much he loved Louis and how they would never _ever_ fall apart.

Louis started to doubt that.

The kettle started to whistle and Louis moved to turn off the heat of the stove. As he walked towards the cupboard, he noticed his phone sitting quietly on top of the black marble surface. _“Maybe he’s still on the road.”_ , Louis thought.

Times like these brought him anxiety. Situations like these made him feel like his heart was being tied up with 200 ropes. He always worried for Harry’s wellbeing.

If this was the past, Harry would have called Louis at least 3 times, or would already have him on speaker, his phone lazily thrown in the passenger’s seat, as Harry drove down the highway, smiling and laughing occasionally.

But this wasn’t the past. This was a whole new reality and Louis just had to get used to it. No, in fact, he didn’t. He had to _fix_ that.

As the chamomile tea filled up the black mug, releasing a great scent, Louis came up with an idea. _What if we go for a week at that cottage we rented last summer?_

Louis missed how things were last summer. It all started in there. This dream that they were sharing now started there.

_‘Louis?’_

_‘Mhm’_

_‘Can we have a baby?’_

Harry had asked, when they sat on the ground covered by pebbles near the brook behind the classic cottage, hands fumbling with Louis’s hair, eyes pleading and showing a hint of hope. Louis had lifted his head from Harry’s lap and gave him a genuine smile, granting him that it was also his wish.

A week at the cottagewould make things go back to how they were.  Maybe it was all in Louis’ head. Maybe in reality, Harry was still the same person and all this was a side-effect from Louis’ longing.

 

_****_

Louis zapped the tv channels, not paying attention to the colourful images before him, and eyed his phone through the corner of his eyes. The little object still didn’t show any sign of Harry and it was driving Louis insane.

Right now he was in the position of being clingy, after the _25_ texts he had sent, so calling Harry right now wasn’t even an option. _Fuck that_.

Out of habit, Louis reached over and quickly dialled Harry's number anyway. It went straight to voicemail and it made Louis angry.

Angry because he remembered Harry’s words from earlier. They were still ringing in his mind, like an echo that doesn’t go away. _“I’ll call you as soon as I get there, okay?”_ Bullshit. Nothing but bullshit.

Was Louis being naïve about the unrolling of events in this exact moment? _Harry would never do it. We’re having a baby, he could never do it._

Louis trusted Harry with his own life and he strongly believed that his soul mate would never _ever_ do such thing. He needed to clear his mind and allow his husband to breath.

                                                                                                                     

_****_

Still no call. After spending 24 hours without seeing Harry – which was driving Louis mad – Louis decided to intervene. He called him another 10 times and when he was about to hang up, Harry finally answered the call.

‘Fucking finally’, Louis growled and sat on the edge of their king-sized bed, with the sheets spread all over the place due to Louis’ insomnia. ‘Is this your definition of _I’ll call you as soon as I get there_? Cause if it’s not, I’m pretty damn sure you should’ve called me like _23_ hours ago. _Twenty three_.’ he made his point and Harry stayed quiet through the whole time.

It only made Louis even madder at that precious face, with those plum lips and those deep green eyes.

‘Got nothing to say to me?’ Louis inquired and from the other end of the line, came a long sigh. Louis could almost see Harry running his hand through his messy curls, trying to somehow make them coherent with each other.

‘I’m sorry’, Harry said lowly, those words rolling out of his tongue so naturally, so innocently that it only made Louis regret how he’d spoken to him earlier. Maybe he was tired from the _6 hours trip_ and decided to have a little nap before calling him, but he couldn’t battle through his heavy eyelids so he decided that he’d call him first thing in the morning.

Louis could already imagine the whole thing. And here he was. Shouting at him, being a fucking child about the whole situation. Right now he just wanted to kiss Harry’s face. Every single inch of that perfect face.

‘That’s okay’, Louis breathed out and allowed himself to fall back onto the mattress, ‘How was the trip?’

Trying to make small talk to cover up the fact that Louis was actually craving to be underneath Harry’s firm body right now, seemed like a brilliant plan in Louis’ mind. But it wasn’t.

He wasn’t even listening to Harry going on and on about the things he saw during his solo 6 hour journey. He had focused on how raspy Harry’s voice sounded – probably from waking up – and it made him feel excited in places he shouldn’t probably feel.

He rolled to the side and shut his eyes to try and concentrate on his husband’s words. _Damn it_. He couldn’t.

He needed Harry right now. More than anything.

He needed him to seat next to him on the black velvet couch in the living room, with that goofy smile of his, and plant his hand on Louis’ small bump and start talking to their bundle of joy. Nonsense things, like _“One day we’ll build a snowman so big, that it’ll reach the sky”_ or _“We’ll spend our afternoons making up knock-knock jokes”_.

‘Alright, I’ll call you later, okay?’ Harry dissipated Louis’ bubble of thoughts and mumbled a simple _I love you_.

‘Love you too’ Louis whispered after the call had gone off and slowly rose to his feet, scratching his belly and walking away to the kitchen.

 

_***_

_What are you doing? He’ll be home tomorrow; you don’t have to do this. You shouldn’t do this._

Louis’ subconscious tried to stop his actions but it was already too late. Louis had never been one to not stick with his ideas. Once, he ate a plate of fried butter just because he somehow managed to get in his head that he could do it and hold it all in. That and he also wanted to prove Harry he could do it.

_“I bet you £100 that you can’t do it.”_

_“Get the money, I’ll get the butter.”_

Awful decision. Earned him £100 though.

But this time it was different. It didn’t swirl around a stupid bet made on a sunny afternoon at the country fair, as they walked past a fried butter stand. This time, Louis was on his way to meet Harry.

3 hours down, 3 more to go.

Louis couldn’t seem to find any valuable reason to explain this whole situation, besides _I need Harry_. Being pregnant really did turn him into a sap. Not really. He just missed the touch and warmth of Harry’s skin, the huskiness of his voice in the morning, the way his eyes were in the dim light…. But then again, isn’t that being a sap?

Probably. But Louis didn’t care. He never did and he never will.

The radio kept playing folk music – by far not what Louis liked to hear, he was more of a free spirit and Harry’s taste in indie music had definitely influenced him – as Louis drove down the desert road, surrounded by tall pine trees, whose smell oozed in the air.

Not long to go. Only 2 more hours until Louis can be reunited with the father of his baby.

 

_****_

Louis pulled up at the 4 star hotel and directed himself to the lobby, where he found a blonde lady, whose teeth could blind you with their whiteness, behind the check-in counter.

‘Good afternoon, how can I help you?’ she asked as Louis approached the black marble surface.  A man sat at a black piano, playing Beethoven’s 8th sonata in C minor, his fingers floating over the piano keys like a boat floats in the water. He made it seem so effortless that Louis even considered starting to take piano lessons with the old lady that lived in the upper floor. Rosa was her name. Maybe. Louis wasn’t sure.

‘Ah yes, please. Can you tell me where my husband is staying?’ Louis bit his bottom lip and gripped the edge of the counter, hoping that it would be like in movies and the lady would actually give him the room number.

‘Of course, what’s the check in name?’ she gave Louis a smile and got ready to type in the name. That was surprisingly easy.

‘Uhm Harry Styles…’ Louis replied and leaned forward to try and have a glimpse of what the woman was doing. He couldn’t.

‘Alright, he’s staying at the room 503. Would you like to take a spare key or…?’ the lady winked at him. Clever.

‘Yeah... I’ll take the key’, Louis beamed at her and held his hand to take the key. He got on the lift and pushed on the 5th floor button. In less than 40 seconds, Louis was already walking down the corridor, looking at every door, searching for the number 503.

500…501…502…503.

He hesitated for a bit and found himself shaking, as if it was the first time he would be with Harry. Like in their first date, where Louis spent a whole week preparing himself to not shake or babble off something stupid like “I like pretzels”. That ended up happening, either way.

After 3 deep breaths, he finally opened the door and stepped inside the hotel room. Might as well have stayed outside. At the sight he got, Louis wondered why he even bothered to come.

Harry stood in front of him at the foot of the bed with a light brown haired boy who was bent over in front of him. The man whore gasped when he noticed they had company and Harry slowly turned his head, his mouth going agape when he saw who was in the room.

Louis couldn’t even move. He just stood there, fists curled into balls, knuckles turning white, face turning red with anger. Harry was quick to move, though. He got off the bed and threw on his white Klein’s laying on the floor whilst the lad accompanying him tried to cover himself up with the white bed sheet.

‘Louis… I can explain’ Harry started, but Louis just showed his both his middle fingers and left the room, shutting the door with all his strength.

He could feel the blood running through his veins, he felt the adrenaline roaming his body and he wanted to punch someone. No, scrap that. He wanted to punch Harry. He also wanted to cry. _Damn hormones_.

It was only when he got outside that he noticed the sound of footsteps behind him. Harry.

‘Louis wait’

‘Don’t you even dare to fucking touch me.’ Louis hissed at Harry, when he felt his hand on his forearm, sending a trail of shivers down his body. It happened every now and then.

‘Can I just explain myself?’ Harry pleaded, those green eyes begging for Louis to stay and just give him a chance. ‘Please.’.

Louis sighed and took a step back, crossing his arms over his grey sweater that Harry had given him last Christmas. He waited for Harry to get his thoughts together and think of the best explanation for what Louis had just witnessed.

 _Fucking prick_.

‘I-I really don’t have any reasons to be doing this… God Lou, I love you more than anything and I love our baby, but… when you told me we were actually having one, I couldn’t believe it and I… I panicked. I panicked and I needed some sort of refuge from all that was happening… I wasn’t prepared. I still don’t think I am’

‘And instead of talking to me, you decide to lie and travel 6 hours on a “business trip” to come to a useless dickhead, so that he can “comfort” you about your issues? Is that it, Harry?’ Louis angrily shouted and turned towards the car.

Harry remained silent and when Louis steered the wheel to get back on the road, he saw him through the rear view mirror, kicking the pavement with his hand on his hair. It made Louis sad and all he wanted to do was cry.

So, he did. He spent the next 6 hours crying.

 

_****_

3 bloody days had passed, since Louis caught Harry… well, there’s no easy way to say this. He caught him buttfucking another guy. It made Louis want to cry and curl up in a ball on top of the bed covers, where he had spent those last days, every time he thought about it.

He needed to get out of that Harry-filled house. That’s what he did. He drove to the coast and settled in the cottage he had rented for a week. That week was supposed to _mend_ things between him and Harry. By now they should be drinking hot cocoa by the fireplace, watching stupid cheesy romantic movies that Harry adored and somehow always persuaded Louis to watch them with him.

But they weren’t. In fact, Louis hadn’t even heard from Harry since that horrible day and he wanted to be mad. Not mad. Peeved.

He couldn’t though. There was no way he would ever, _ever_ be mad at Harry. He could pretend to be mad yet he was only heartbroken. He didn’t expect that from Harry. He was so sweet and innocent and committed to their relationship… Deep down, Louis knew Harry felt gutted about what happened and that’d why he worried about him.

Like Louis said, he worried about Harry’s wellbeing.

When he got to the access road to the house coated with masonry, he caught a glimpse of a black range rover parked in the driveway.

He was there. He was less than 9 feet away from Louis. Amazing.

He must’ve heard Louis arriving, because Harry was now leaning against the black casement of the window, gripping a green mug, looking intently at Louis through the car’s windshield. Louis slowly hopped off and went to the trunk to grab his black trolley bag.

‘I knew you’d come here.’ Harry said abruptly, his voice low and coherent, causing Louis’s heart to come to a halt. ‘You shouldn’t be carrying weights. I don’t want our baby to go through any danger. Or you.’, he came down the 2 steps separating the front porch from the pavement in the middle of the recently trimmed lawn, and took Louis’ bag from him, his fingers gently brushing against Louis’.

Louis crossed his arms over his black sweatshirt and squinted his eyes at Harry, not saying a word, partially because he couldn’t bring himself to speak – his throat was dry and itchy – and if he could, he’d say something he would 100% regret saying. So, he chose the easy way. Make Harry believe he was ignoring him.

Harry knew him better than himself though. He could read him like a book. He turned around and carried Louis’ luggage inside, leaving the door open for the smaller boy to enter and join him.

It was darn cold outside and Louis regretted not wearing the grey sweater Harry had given him, but then again, that had been his garment for the past three days, so he clutched the black fabric tighter around him and stepped inside the house, a warmth coming from the fireplace hitting his skin, making him relax and loosen his grip around the sweatshirt.

Harry was nowhere to be seen and Louis went around the couch to go stare at the window that showed the brook in the backyard, surrounded by leaves that had fallen from the trees around it. A cloud of condensation formed in the window due to Louis’ breathing and, subconsciously, Louis’ index finger shot up to trace _“H+L”_ in it, like in the oak tree visible from the window, where they had carved their initials last summer.

He vaguely heard Harry saying something about talking, but he didn’t turn around, he kept staring at that oak tree. The memories coming back to him, so vivid, so colourful, flooding his mind with all the happy moments they had spent there.

‘Hey’ Harry was right behind him, Louis could feel his uneven breaths on the back of his neck, which caused him to slightly turn his head to come across Harry’s green piercing eyes staring back at his blue ones. He wondered what colour would their baby’s eyes be…

Not the time for that.

‘Look, I know what I did was fucking stupid and immature… But I’m truly sorry. If I could go back and do it all again, I would. I would stay home with you and our baby’ Harry paused to feel the forming bump and Louis had to use every strength in his body to not break down right there and then, ‘and never let go of you two, because you mean _the world_ to me. You and our baby. So, please…. I beg you, Lou, please forgive me for that stupid mistake. I’ll do whatever it takes to get you back. I just wanna be happy again, with you.’ Harry wiped his eyes, tears forming in it, threatening to spill at any given moment.

Louis wanted to cry. God, Louis wanted to just grab Harry’s face and kiss him with all his being, he wanted to tell him they’ll get through this, he wanted to tell him how much he loved him to, but for some unknown reason, Louis just turned on his heels and walked to the wooden door that lead outside, his hand reaching for the door handle.

‘Look, I want you to be happy and if,’ he continued, letting out a shaky sigh. ‘If I can't do that I'm so sorry.’ Louis released his grip on the door handle and turned around.

‘Harry-‘, he begun, but Harry shook his head.

‘Please just...I don't want you to be the one that got away. Give me...give us one more chance,’ he pleaded, eyes hopeful. ‘Just one more shot and if I can't change and I can't make you happy then you can go, all right? Just please...I need to know if we're meant to be.’ 

Louis looked at the floor for a brief moment, considering every little moment of his 4 years relationship with Harry. Flashbacks since their first encounter until this moment passed through Louis’ eyes and he knew it.


	2. There's no one else to blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _‘Louis please say something… I-I need to know what you’re thinking, I need to know’_  
>  ‘You’re the one who needs to know?’, Louis’ voice came out stronger then he predicted and kept rising with every word he managed to get out, ‘Don’t you think that if someone has a hell lot of explaining to do here, it’s probably you? Hasn’t it crossed your mind that maybe, just maybe, I’d like to know why? Maybe I’d like to hear an apology? No, it hasn’t, because you’re so fucking focused in knowing if I’m willing to put this behind my back and just take you in my arms again, as if nothing had ever happened.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, but here it is - the big fight.
> 
> This in unbeta'd so sorry if there are any typos.
> 
> Enjoy!

He wanted to say ‘I love you too’ and kiss him right there. He wanted to mend things and delete that image of the boy he trusted his heart and soul with, fucking a pretty boy in a cheap hotel room.

But something in his brain clicked and anger flushed through his veins, making him feel like he didn’t want to see Harry ever again. Not even if he was a golden statue at his front step.

‘You know what, this isn’t something you can just sweet talk your way out off. This isn’t like one of our countless other stupid fights, Harry. It’s not about the toilet seat being up, it’s not about me leaving my clothes scattered around the house, goddamn this is about you and your stupid cock inside of another human being.’, Louis blurted out, his cheeks reddened due to the anger boiling blood inside of him.

‘Lou, I know. My god, I know what this is all about, but I’m fighting for you, I’m fighting for us. I know what I did was wrong and I feel terrible about it. I’m just not willing to let you walk away that easily, at least not knowing that I could’ve fought for it.’, Harry paused for breath, fumbling with his words, ‘If you don’t take me back, I understand. I really do. Just let me at least fight for my second chance.’.

Second chance.

That’s funny, because Louis was a strong believer that everyone deserved a second chance, and right now, he couldn’t just quite figure out if he wanted to give Harry his second chance or not.

Breaking apart all of Harry’s actions (not only the one he last remembered seeing – if it came down to that, then it would be bye-bye Harry), Louis _did_ want to give him a second chance because (1) he was his soul-mate, his better half and (2) he was his baby daddy, and he didn’t want to see his baby growing up not knowing who his father was nor thinking that his father was a bastard that had left his dad before he was even brought to this world.  But then again, Louis _didn’t_ want to give Harry his second chance because (1) his business trips included not enough numbers and way too many thrusts and (2) Louis didn’t recall hearing a single ‘I’m sorry’ coming from his mouth.

The room fell into a dead silence and Louis found himself staring out the window, feeling Harry’s intense stare in his direction. He wanted to break the silence and let Harry know how he felt, but he knew his voice would crack and tears would spill out like Niagara falls so he allowed Harry to do that instead and try to redeem himself one more time.

‘Louis please say something… I-I need to know what you’re thinking, I need to know’

‘You’re the one who needs to know?’, Louis’ voice came out stronger then he predicted and kept rising with every word he managed to get out, ‘Don’t you think that if someone has a hell lot of explaining to do here, it’s probably you? Hasn’t it crossed your mind that maybe, just maybe, I’d like to know _why_? Maybe I’d like to hear an apology? No, it hasn’t, because you’re so fucking focused in knowing if I’m willing to put this behind my back and just take you in my arms again, as if nothing had ever happened.’, Louis was practically shouting now, tasting the saltiness of his own tears.

He felt tired and dizzy, and he could feel a migraine starting to form.

Harry struggled to get words out of his mouth, he seemed lost and confused and Louis felt sorry for him, he wanted to give in and whisper a thousand ‘I love you’s and cuddle him until they both fall asleep, but he didn’t.

‘You wanna know why? I felt scared. Shit scared. And you didn’t make it easier either. You were always turning me down, never wanting to show any type of affection towards me and, quite frankly Louis, I felt abandoned. Just because you’re carrying our child, it doesn’t mean that you’re the only one worrying and scared about the future. It doesn’t mean you can isolate yourself from the world and just leave me behind, you can’t be that selfish. It seemed like everything I did wasn’t enough or was just a vain effort, like everything was wrong for you.’, Harry paused waiting for a response, but since Louis didn’t move a single muscle, he proceeded, ‘I needed a distraction from everything that was happening. So I had these “business trips”, where at first I just spent a night or two in a hotel, trying to assimilate everything that was going on, but then I started going out and… meeting these guys… and screwing up everything. I was gonna stop, I swear I was. I was supposed to go to the hotel and just spend a few nights alone, but this guy I had met the previous time came over and’, Harry stopped himself, assuming Louis would know what he was referring to. He took a seat on the brown couch and let his head fall in his hands.

‘How many times’, Louis asked, his voice barely audible.

‘Two.’, Harry gave him the honest truth. ‘Louis please, I beg of you, give me another chance. Let’s make this work. I’m sorry, I’m so so so so so sorry Louis. It meant nothing to me, it was just a stupid fling and I know I shouldn’t have done it, but I felt alone and I just wanted someone to reveal interest and me and make me feel less lonely.’

‘By sticking your dick up someone’s ass? Is that how you feel less lonely?’, Louis rolled his eyes at him, ‘Oh and, hey sorry if I feel like shit because everything in me is swollen up and fat and I feel disgusting and that’s why I didn’t want you to see me like this. You seemed to have everything under control, you seemed so ready and there I was, having a meltdown because my back hurt or because I crave weird things like strawberry soap or because it feels like my entire guts come out of me every single morning. You say you felt lonely and abandoned and so you go and seek comfort in someone else, not even thinking about how that would make me feel or how you had left your husband in one of the times he needs you the most?’, Louis was done with this argument. He turned his back to leave, but Harry’s hand was quick to cling onto Louis’ forearm, forcing the smaller boy to look up at him.

‘Please don’t leave, please Louis. I’m sorry’, and he kept saying it until Louis broke free from his grasp.

‘Harry, please, we need time apart. _I_ need to spend some time on my own and if you really want us back to where we were, you’ll respect it.’

‘And what if you don’t come back. What am I supposed to do? Sit here and wait for you to forgive me, when in reality you’ve moved?’, Harry’s eyes were red from crying and Louis’ heart sunk to the ground. It killed him seeing Harry like this, but it also killed him what he had done to him.

He needed time to process it all, he needed time to figure out what he felt about Harry, he needed time to regain trust, mostly, he needed time to mend himself.

‘You have to trust me. You have to understand where I’m coming from, Harry. So, please, just… trust me.’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this doesn't live up to your expectations, but please note that this wasn't a part i was willing to include in this story but still wrote it, due to the many complains.  
> I hope I was able to meet your goals and I, once more, apologize if there are any errors in the chapter.
> 
> Find [me](http://jumpernouis.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you'd like (:


	3. Our love was made for movie screens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _‘We made him, Louis. Luke is our creation. Half me, half you.’, he turned to Louis, not disconnecting the established contact with Lucas, ‘How can two human beings create something so perfect, so innocent, so… I don’t know Lou, it still doesn’t feel real, you know? It still feels like a dream where everything’s perfect.’_
> 
>  
> 
> _Harry was right. At that moment, everything was indeed perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from Kodaline's _"All I want"_.
> 
> massive thank you to my fabulous beta's, [Meg](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hxrryslegs/pseuds/hxrryslegs) and [Lynette](http://kinkzayn.tumblr.com).

Lucas Styles Tomlinson.

7,05lbs  
18.50’’

‘Be gentle, I read that babies don’t have the parietal bone fully developed as soon as they are born.’, Harry alarmed Louis, watching as he settled the baby in the pale blue crib placed under the green bird stickers on the light blue wall.

Maybe that was too much blue, but they didn’t think about it when they first started decorating the nursery. Now it’s done anyway.

‘Where on earth did you read that?’, Louis squinted his eyes at Harry and closed the bars on the wooden crib – Harry wanted to actually make that crib from scratch, design it, pick the wood and carve it, but he had to settle with just assembling it, since his pace was _“slower than a snail on the beach”_. Louis’ words.

Harry leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, as he tried to remember where he had seen that. Was it on the book he read when Louis was 5 months in? Or in that documentary he saw on National Geographic? Teen Mom maybe?

‘Uh.. I don’t know, but they were saying that said bone only develops later and that’s why babies should wear a beanie.’. Louis laughed at that. So loud and genuinely that he thought he had offended the younger dad.

He most likely did.

‘What’s so funny? Lou, you have to take this seriously. What if we’re not ready and something happens to the baby? What i-‘, Louis shushed him down by placing a finger in those soft plum lips, now with a hint of red caused by Harry’s habit of biting down on his lip whenever he’s worried or nervous – which he’s been 125% of the time since Louis had felt his first contraction.

_‘We have to get you to the hospital. Oh God, but it’s so soon, we’re still 6 moths in, oh lord what if the baby doesn’t make it, Lou?’_

_‘Haz, relax. It was just a small thing. Don’t worry okay? It’s gone.’_

Louis felt way too prepared for this baby. Not because of all the books, videos, birthing lessons and baby classes Harry had imputed on him – because he was already taking care of a 6’3 baby.

He sat in the white armchair resting in the corner with a pastel green blanket thrown over one of its arms, and eyed Harry who was admiring little Lucas slumbering in his crib, filled up with fluffy toys (all of them 100% cotton). He smiled to himself and thanked the gods above for having Harry and Lucas. The two boys of his life.

The baby’s eyes had turned out green, just like Harry’s and Louis felt overjoyed about it. That baby was like Harry – in a smaller size obviously. Everything about him resembled the being watching him with glossy eyes. Except for the eyebrows.

Arched like Louis’.

‘Woow…’, Harry mumbled, tearing apart Louis’ web of thoughts, ‘Can you believe it? ‘Cause I still can’t believe it.’. He reached down to caress the little one’s rosy cheek with his index finger, only to be caught between one of Lucas’ little hands, now wrapped around Harry’s right index finger.

‘We _made_ him, Louis. Luke is our creation. Half me, half you.’, he turned to Louis, not disconnecting the established contact with Lucas, ‘How can two human beings create something so perfect, so innocent, so… I don’t know Lou, it still doesn’t feel real, you know? It still feels like a dream where everything’s perfect.’

Harry was right. At that moment, everything was indeed perfect.

They were living in their dream home – well, as close as they could get to that, since the lovely summer cottage wasn’t for sale and they had to settle with a similar one in the south west coast of England; they had a gorgeous baby and they were slowly regaining the relationship they had before the… _incident_.

No. Scrape that. They were aiming to be in a better state then where they were before that.

_****_

Louis was drying out the dishes used during dinner, the ones with the blue stencil on its edges – that Harry’s mum had given them – whilst Harry was patiently trying to get Lucas to burp, after bottle feeding him. 

There wasn’t much talking going on, yet the silence between the three of them was soothing in a way. They found it comforting and an escape to reflect on everything that had happened during the day, or a moment to think about that one joke one of them had said and have a laugh to themselves, only to have the other questioning with a smile if he was thinking about that joke – usually one made up by Louis – and after exchanging a brief moment of perfectly synchronized giggles, realize that they knew each other so well, in a way of almost communicating via telepathy.

That was one of Harry’s strong beliefs too.

A small cheering sound erupted from the lads’ lips and Louis lifted his head to look at him, who was on the other side of the wooden table, painted white, meticulously placed in the middle of the kitchen.

‘I just got him to burp, Lou!’, Harry turned to Louis and he could’ve swore he's never seen Harry so excited about anything, but that would be a lie. He was probably three times more excited when he first held little Luke or when they brought him home three days ago.

This parenting thing seemed so effortless for Harry. He would never make one mistake, even if it was the very first time he was doing it. Louis actually thought he had gone to parenting classes without him, but then again, where would he find the time?

Between the redecorating of the house, the taking care of Louis and going to work… _Jesus, I got myself a superhero._

‘You’re such a pro at this, Haz. You were _born_ to take care of babies.’, Louis approached the two human beings on the room and placed a chaste kiss on Lucas head, practically _hearing_ Harry’s beaming smile.

Harry was proud of himself for making Louis proud of him. _Good lad._

_****_

After finishing up the kitchen’s cleaning and putting Lucas to sleep in his crib, Louis and Harry were now sat in the front porch’s  swing chair. Harry’s arm lazily thrown over Louis’ shoulders, one of Louis’ legs draped over Harry’s long – almost _giraffe-y_ – ones. The baby monitor was set on the swing, next to Harry’s right thigh, and would for sure fall to the floor and break in case the baby cried or they heard something suspicious coming from the blue heaven – sometimes hell, because it temporarily blinded Louis once, when he stepped in on the nursery and all that blue infatuated his mind. They did change the colour to a more _pleasant_ blue.

_Rambling about colours oh my God, is this what we came to?_

‘Penny for those.’, Harry mumbled, his gaze focused on the way his fingers fitted perfectly with Louis’, like that one puzzle peace in the teddy bear puzzle they made for Lucas nursery, the one that caused Harry’s massive headache and that Louis ended up finding and setting it on its spot, both of them sighing in relief when it assembled perfectly on the puzzle.

‘Just thinking about everything, y’know? Like, everything’s just going so well and in our favour. It’s hard to believe that we survived it all, Haz. We, the two lads who actually had a really hard time choosing the kitchen’s floor, survived all the bumps and whatnots that came along the way an-and now, here we are man… A lovely house, the most perfect little creature I’ve ever seen in my entire life…’

‘That we made.’, Harry interrupted Louis’ dander, nodding along with slightly narrowed eyes, a smile tugging at his peach pink lips.

Louis rolled his eyes at that and laughed a little, ‘Yes Harry, that _we_ made. And to top it off, I have you. Through thick and thin, I know I’ll have you here with me. For the rest of my life. Well… _our_ lives.’, he smiled at the green eyed boy, ‘And if you ever think of wandering off, just know that I won’t let it happen, because I’m never _ever_ divorcing you.’.

‘Ouh… Guess we’re stuck to each other for eternity, aren’t we?’, Harry pretended to dislike that idea and Louis jokingly smacked his arm.

They shared a kiss followed by little laughs that echoed slightly in the porch and merged with the sound of the water, coming from the small pond in front of the house.

They say happiness is the quality or state of being happy; good fortune or joy, but for Louis, happiness was having Harry and Lucas with him.

Was he happy? He was _thrilled_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://jumpernouis.tumblr.com) if you'd like

**Author's Note:**

> find [me](http://jumpernouis.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you'd like (:


End file.
